Maria's return
by OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09
Summary: After Sonic Heroes. Sonic and gang must collect the 7 chaos Emeralds to return a old friend back to life. Rated K for now. Revision coming soon next year.
1. The discovery

Maria's Return

Maria's Return

By OathkeeperRiku07

**Michael: Well, this was the first Sonic story that it very written when I became a writer.**

**Sonic: This takes place after Sonic Heroes and before Shadow the Hedgehog.**

**Tails: Michael doesn't own anything.**

**Shadow: Please review.**

**Rouge: Later.**

**Amy: There will be more Sonic stories on the way.**

**Chapter 1: the discovery **

* * *

After Sonic and friends defeated Metal Sonic and saved the world, the four teams went their separate ways and return home. Team Sonic and Rose went back to Station Square, the Chaotix went back home and Shadow decided to go with Rouge and Omega. The three were running through the desert. Awhile back, a news report stated that the Space Colony Ark has landed in the desert, so team Dark went to the desert to check it out.

"Who would have thought the Ark landed here?" said Rouge.

flashback

Somewhere in Station Square, there was a news report was showing on a TV.

"This just in. the space colony ark, created by Gerald Robotnik, has mysterily landed on Mobius. Reserchers say that the whole ship was completely undamage," said the reporter.

"Shadow, we should check it out," said Rouge.

"Why," said Shadow.

"beacuse we can find some clues to gain your memories back," said Rouge.

"All right, let's go," said Shadow.

Flashback ended

"You said the Ark, were I born there?" said Shadow.

"Yes, that's where it all began for you," said Rouge.

"Where it all began," said Shadow.

Shadow really wanted to know who he was and why he can't remember. Shadow has been having flashes of memories of his past. Why does this memory never get clearer and what is the promise that made. A day ago, he finally remembers his old friend, Maria. A promise, what was it? Shadow is felling that what Dr Eggman said was right, he has no past to remember. No. Eggman's wrong, he has a past to remember and he'll find it on the ark. During their running through the desert, Omega detected the Ark.

"Spaceship detected," said Omega.

There by a canyon was the space colony ark, looking undamaged.

Team Dark made it in front of the entrance to the Ark. Rouge open the door and Shadow and Omega walk in, with Rouge at their heels. The ark looks the same since Sonic and Friends save the world.

"Remember anything, Shadow?" said Rouge.

"A little," said Shadow.

As they continued walking, Shadow was deep in thought.

"_Why, why my memories are hard to come back. Maria, Professor Gerald, and Sonic and everyone; they're in my memory, but are they real or fake?" Shadow thought._

Shadow, Rouge, and Omega came across a locked room.

"This room can't be open without a code, let's try Maria," said Rouge, typing the code in.

The code was correct and the door was open. Team Dark went inside to exclaiming the room. The light's were dimmed and was going to go out. The room has two things; the Machine was untouched for many years. The next object was a capsule, and it was still working. When Rouge walks up to it, she was gasps at what was in it.

"Shadow, look at this," said Rouge.

Shadow looks at what's inside and he was shock to. There inside the capsule was someone nobody knows was still in the ark… Maria Robotnik. Maria looked exactly how she was 50 years ago. She was wearing a blue dress and had blond hair; with a blue hair band. It look like she was sleeping peacefully.

"Maria," it was all Shadow could say.

Omega, who didn't come up to his friends, saw a video tape on the ground. He saw a TV and places the tape into a Video player. The video began to play, and Gerald Robotnik appeared on screen.

"_Hello, if Shadow or anyone is watching this, then I am gone or died. This capsule beside you holds my granddaughter, Maria. After Maria was shot by the G.U.N, I had time to take Maria's body to this room and place her in this pod. This Machine has to the power to bring someone back to life, but it needs the chaos Emeralds. Shadow, if you are watching this, I'm sorry for all those people who lost lives on the ark and Maria. The reason I created you, I can't tell you on this tape. Shadow, Maria was all you and I had left, please bring her back," said Gerald Robotnik._

The video ended and Rouge was staring at Shadow with a worried look on her face. Gerald Robotnik saved Maria's body and placed it and wants Shadow to revive her, should they?

"Shadow, don't you want to see your friend again," said Rouge.

Shadow was deep in thought.

"Maria was my friend, and she is connecting to my memory," Shadow smiles and said, "Let's bring her back,"

"Okay, but Shadow we have a problem. We don't have any of the emeralds, and they scattered after Sonic and friends defeated Metal Sonic. If we're going to activate this machine and save Maria, we need Sonic and his friends help," said Rouge.

Shadow begins to leave the room as he says, "Come on, let's go," said Shadow.

Team Dark left the room and the ark to search for Sonic and their friends and the Emeralds.

**Michael: all right, this is my first chapter.**

**Vector: More chapters will come soon.**

**Cream: Michael doesn't own anything.**

**Big: see you later.**

**(One more thing, the timeline between this story and my characters appear are important because if you know why Sonia and Amic are born 'cause Sonic and Amy were married).**


	2. The Emerald Search begins

Maria Returns

Chapter 2

Team Sonic Heroes' Corner

**Michael: All right, here's chapter of my story.**

**Sonic: It's time for our debut into this story**

**Michael: Yes, finally The Sonic Heroes have come to play, well just Team Sonic and team Rose.**

**Knuckles: Team Chaotix will come to the story on Chapter 4.**

**Cream: Michael, should you tell them about the timeline?**

**Michael: of course Cream, when I wrote this story, it was back in 2003, the same year after Sonic Heroes came out.**

**Shadow: And now the disclaimer.**

**Big: Michael doesn't own the sonic series except the characters he created.**

**Sonic: Please review**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Emerald search begins **

After a few hours making back to Sation Square, Team Dark went to look for Sonic and friends.

"They must be somewhere," said Rouge. "Let's go to the park."

Ao Team Dark went to the park to see if Sonic amd his froends were there. When they entered the park, they saw Tails' plane, the Tornado was sitting by tree. as they they walk through the park, they saw Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cheese, and Big were playing when they saw Rouge, Shadow, and Omega. All of them, encluding Knuckles were happy to see them.

"Shadow, Rouge, Omega, great to see you sgain," said Sonic.

"Long time no see," said Amy.

"Long time no see, too," said Rouge. "Can you talk to you guys, we found something,"

The Team walk to a tree as Rouge explains what they found. After Rouge's story, Sonic said, "So let me get this straight, you found Maria's body, that was in a capsule and you're going to use the chaos emeralds to bring her back?"

"Yes," said Shadow.

"Well, that's great idea, it's Shadow's friend we're talking about. We should do it," said Sonic.

"Yeah, let's do it," said Tails.

"thanks, but do any of you have a Chaos Emerald, don't you?" said Shadow.

Yes, we found this emerald awhile ago," said Tails. Tails pulled a green emerald out of his pocket.

"That's great, only 6 to go," said Rouge.

"All right, time to get this show on the road," said Sonic, and Team Sonic, Team Dark, and Team Rose hurry to Tails' plane. Tails started the plane and it took off into the sky.

"According to the radar, there's a chaos emerald on that skyscaper," said Tails.

"I'll handke it," said Rouge, and she flew to the skyscaper. On the skyscaper, the Chaos Enerald was sitting in a bird's nest. When Rouge was about to pick up the emerald, she sees three bby birds were sleeeping in the nest. Rouge smilesd at the birds and grabed the emerald.

* * *

"Perfect, only 5 more yo the go," said Cream, after Rouge returned to the plane.

"It will take awhile to get to the next emerald," said Tails.

"Got it, Tails," siaid Knuckles.

While Tails was stilldrivinfg the plane, everyone went to sleep, encluding shadow. Shadow was having dream.

Flashback

Shadow and maria were stareing out to the planet Mobius as te two stand side by side.

"It's a beautiful site, isn't it?" said Maria.

"Yeah, it ix," said Shadow.

"And soon, we'll be home on that planet," Maria said, similing.

"Maria, do you think it will great there, than on this ship?" said Shadow.

"Yup, there will Oceans, amusement parks, and wonderest things to do," said Maria.

"I hope I see mobius for real, after Doctor Gerald is done with me," Said Shadow.

"I hope so too, you knoe that disease I have?" said Maria.

"You mean NIDs?" said Shadow.

"Yes, Grandad has found the cure and will give it to me," said Maria.

"That;s great," said Shadow

"You know Shadow, I'm glad Grandad made you, you became my best friend," said Maria.

"Yeah, I'm glad too," said Shadow.

End of Flashback

Shadow opened his eyes and look around. He was able to remeber a little of Maria, may be he'll remeber more after they collect the Emeralds. Shadow close his eyes and returns to his dreams. where he can dream a little more.

* * *

Team Sonic Heroes' corner

**Michael: All right, that's chapter 2.**

**Sonic: More will come soon.**

**Amy: Hey Michael, do you support Shadow and Maria?**

**Michael: sometimes, and if Shadow doesn't pause my game, I'll have no choose but to make him kiss Maria.**

**(Shadow turns to Michael and pause Michael's game).**

**Shadow: sorry Michael.**

**Cream: Next chapter will come soon.**

**Tails: Yes it will.**

**Cream: please reveiw.**

**Team Dark: Later.**


	3. The 3rd Emerald and strange love

Maria's returns

Maria's returns

Chapter 3

**Michael: Here's Chapter 3 of Maria's return**

**Sonic: Michael, how long have you been a Sonic fan?**

**Michael: since Sonic the Hedgehog 2.**

**Tails: Now that's a fan.**

**Michael: Here comes another Chaos Emerald.**

**Rouge: Michael doesn't know anything.**

**Knuckles: please review.**

**Shadow: later.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The 3rd Emerald and a strange love

On the Tornado, Sonic and his friends were talking about the Sonic Anime show, Sonic X.

"Did you guys see Sonic X last Sunday, I saw it," said Sonic.

"Yeah, why did 4 kids dub our show?" said Tails.

"And if you know the fan base, no one like our friend, Chris," said Sonic.

"He's just a kid, so why everyone hates him?" said Knuckles.

(Why do you guys hate him, It's the same woth elise, Silver, Blaze, and other chacters, how come?)

"If this keeps up, Fans will be killing each other," said Shadow.

"No doubt," said Rouge.

"So where's the next Emerald, Tails," said Big.

"Well according to the radar, the next emerald is on the mountain," said Tails.

They land by the base of the mountain, and all 9 of them were wmaze of the sight.

"Do we really have to climb that mountain?" asked Knuckles.

"No, you and Rouge have to do it," said Tails.

"How come?" said Knuckles.

"Because you two our best treasure hunters and if you want to help Shadow, you'll do what you have to do," said Tails.

"And what if I don't?" Knuckles retorted.

Tails turned his head very slowly, like a psychopath. "Now listen here, Knucklehead. Our friend Shadow lost the only friend he ever had and we have to, so we can find out the full story of what happen 50 years ago! So get moving!" said Tails.

"Yes sir," Knuckles said, nervously.

Knuckles jumped out he plane and walked up the mountain trail with Rouge behind him.

"Wow Tails," Sonic said, amazed. "I didn't know you had it in you,"

"Hey, someone's got to tell him," said Tails.

(15 minutes later)

"Oh come on Amy, Dragon Ball z was better than Yugi-oh," said Shadow.

"Yugi-oh was a good show if 4kids didn't mess it up," said Amy.

"Darn you, 4kids," said Sonic.

(Meanwhile on the mountain trail)

Knuckles were so busy complaining about what Tails told him, that he didn't try to sense the chaos emerald. Rouge was still behind him, she couldn't take his complaining.

"I mean, all we got to do is save a dead body of a useless person who won't do anything to help us stop Eggman," said Knuckles.

"Shut up!" Rouge snapped.

Rouge runs up to Knuckles and yells at him. "Shadow's been through a lot and you're saying bad things about your our friend!" said Rouge.

"Why do you care, we don't even know her," said Knuckles.

"We have to, because this is all Shadow has left to his past," said Rouge.

"I don't care, let the body rot if all I care," said Knuckles.

Rouge was ready to lose it. "Knuckles… You're a Jerk!"

"You're a ugly person!"

"You're a Knucklehead,"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you too!"

Then Rouge and Knuckles went into a passionate kiss and stumble into a cave, still making out (Doing more, but this is a K rated story)

* * *

**Team Sonic Heroes' Corner**

**All team Sonic Heroes (except Rouge and Knuckles) were laugh hardly**

**Sonic: Fan will be all over this.**

**Knuckles: Why man, why?**

**Michael: Because you too are stupid and need to get what you deserves.**

**Cream: He's right, you know.**

**Knuckles: Aww man.**

**Rouge: I'm going to bed.**

(2 hours later)

"What's taking them so long? Its one emerald and I can get it in my sleep. Forget it, Shadow, Sonic, go get the emerald," said Tails.

"Alright," the two boys said.

Sonic and Shadow run up the mountain and found the emerald. When they walk down the mountain, Sonic and Shadow were hearing weird sound in a cave.

"Shadow, did you hear that?" said Sonic.

"Yeah, I did, I'm got in," said Shadow.

When Shadow walk in for a minute, he comes out with a "Oh-my-god" look on his face.

"Shadow, what happen in there?" said Sonic.

"Rouge and Knuckles were doing things we can't talk about because this is a K rated story," said Shadow.

"Wow, I thought he hated her," Sonic stares at the emerald, it was the red emerald. "Let's go back to the plane," said Sonic.

"Right," said Shadow and they ran off the mountain and return to the plane.

* * *

(3 hours later)

Rouge and Knuckles finally made it back to the plane and everyone was tick off, even Omega.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, WE HAVE BEEN WORRIED ABOUT THE TWO OF YOU FOR 5 HOURS!" said the Sonic Heroes.

"We doing the rest of the emerald searching, you two are lazy," said Amy.

"Sonic and Shadow found the emerald, they're much useful than the two fo you," said Big/

"What were you two doing for 5 hours?" said Omega.

"We couldn't find the emerald," rouge and Knuckles lied.

Sonic and Shadow fell off the Tornado, anime style. Their eyes were dizzy and weren't moving.

"Are you two ok?" said Amy.

"I don't think so," said Cream.

(Plays the Sonic the Hedgehog 2's game over music)

* * *

**Michael: All I can say is, please Review of your favorite part and I'll see you in a bit. Normally, I support Rouge/Shadow pairing, but I support Knuckles/Rouge too, and on Sonic X, thoose two are crazy when they met. **


	4. 4th Emerald and return of friends

Maria's return

Chapter 4

**Michael: well, time for chapter 4.**

**Sonic: Not only Team Chaotix comes to the story, but Chris Throndyke form Sonic X comes too.**

**Cream: Michael: will do more Sonic stories after this.**

**Knuckles: But right now, he's focusing on this story first.**

**Shadow: Michael doesn't own anything.**

**Tails: please review.**

* * *

Chapter 4:4th Emerald and return of Chaotix and Chris

Later that night as Tails decided to stop at a motel, Shadow and Sonic told Tails about what really happen at the mountain. Tails was very mature for an 8 year old to take what his friends told him.

"I can't believe they did that, under our noses," said Tails.

"Some friends they are," said Shadow angry.

"Well, we can't tell the others, we must promise not to tell our friends," said Tails.

"Got it," Shadow and Sonic said.

"So, did you guys see freddy vs Jason last night, it was so cool," said Shadow.

"Yeah I saw it, didn't scare me," said Sonic.

"What's more scary than those two?" said Shadow.

"Amy with no make up," said Sonic.

The 3 boys were slient for a minute.

"Now that's scary," said Tails.

* * *

When the sun finally risen, The Sonic Heroes board the X Tornado and went in search for the 4th emerald. Since they have three emeralds, finding the others will be difficult. Know that even though they are 9 people, they need more help.

"Sonic, do you think we need help?" Amy asked.

"You're right, does anyone have Chris and Team Chaotix's numbers?" asked Sonic.

"I have it, here you go Sonic," said Knuckles, pasting a sheet of paper with their numbers on it.

"Thanks, I'll call them," said Sonic.

Sonic took out a cell phone and called Chris. Chris was friends with Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Cream when they were transported to Earth and help Sonic defeat Eggman. When Eggman had 6 of the 7 Chaos Emeralds, Chris grabs the emeralds from the Robot, Egg Emperor and the Emeralds fell into the water and since Sonic had the 7th Emerald, Sonic ulitime form, Super Sonic and used Chaos Control to not only defeat the robot, but combined their Worlds. (Making more sense, does it)? Chris helped them out during the Chaos Saga and Shadow Saga. Since both of their towns were in the same place, the friends went their separate ways. What Sonic said to him was, "We'll meet again. See you around, Chris,"

Chris responded saying, "See you soon,"

* * *

The phone picks up and Sonic was talking to Chris.

"Hey, Chris, can you meet us at the Diamond Hotel? Thanks," said Sonic.

Sonic hangs up the phone and turns to his friends.

"Chris will meet us at the next hotel, so Tails get to Diamond Hotel," said Sonic.

"Got it," said Tails.

Tails flies the Tornado to Diamond Hotel and they see Chris standing by limo, with a Backpack on his back.

"Hey Chris, long time no see?" said Sonic.

"How's it going, guys?" said Chris.

"Great," said Amy.

"So, what's going on?" Chris asked.

So Sonic explained the story about how Shadow, Rouge, and Omega finding Maria in a capsule and that if they find the Chaos Emerald, they came bring her back.

"So, do you know where the next chaos emerald is Chris?" said Amy.

"Well, I heard that Purple gem was down in a pond in Emerald Coast," said Chris.

"Well, let's get going," said Sonic and all of them board the Tornado, while Knuckles called the Chaotix. A few minutes later, they made it to Emerald Coast to see Espio, Charmy, and Vector standing on the beach.

"Long time no see, you three," said Tails.

"Great to see you, too," said Sonic.

"So, you guys need our help finding the 4 emeralds?" said Vector.

"Yeah, Here's the radar," Tails throws the radar to Vector. ""See if you can find it."

"Got it," said Vector.

Team Chaotix ran to look for the emerald. When they made it to where the Chaos emerald was. When Charmy look down, he saw the glow of the emerald..

"Let it to me, boys," said Vector. Vector jumps in to the pond and swims into the deep depths. Espio and Charmy wait for Vector to re-surface. When Vector mad it to surface, he was holding the Chaos Emerald in his left hand. The two of them cheered as Vector came to them with the Chaos Emerald.

"All right, that's three more to go," said Charmy.

"Let's get back to Sonic and the others," said Vector.

"Right," Espio and Charmy said.

* * *

When the Chaotix return with the 4th Emerald, they departed for the next one. While everyone was talking, Shadow had another memory. Shadow and Maria were still looking at the vast emptiness of space. Maria looks at Shadow and said, _"Hey Shadow,"_

_"Yeah?" said Shadow._

_"Promise me this… That what ever happens, we never forget each other, no matter what happens," said_

_Shadow grabs Maria's hand and smiles. "It's a promise," said Shadow._

Shadow returns to the past and looks out to the clouds.

"Right, Promise." Shadow puts his hand on his quills. "What a mess."

Over by Sonic and Chris, Sonic told him about what happen on the mountain. Chris' whole face went completely red and said, "that's wrong,"

"And I hopw those two gets what's coming to them," said Sonic.

* * *

**Michael: All right, that's chapter 4, Sonic fans. I have an announcement. Today or to marrow, I will put up a Crossover story that is one of my favorites I written. It's called, Kingdom that's so suite life of Hannah, my own sequel to that great crossover on Disney Channel. Sora and Team Heroes, Zack and Cody, Miley, and Raven all star in the story together. Adventure, Romance, and random things. Keep a eye on it, please review.**

**Sonic: Oh, and if you want to know, Michael has paired Riku with Miley. Tell us what you think.**

**Chris: Later.**


	5. 5th emerald in the mansion

Maria's return

Maria returns

Chapter 5

**Michael: All eight, after a long wait, here's chapter 5.**

**Sonic: Chaos emerald number 5.**

**Tails: And if you remember form the last chapter, the sonic heroes are back together again and ready to find the rest of the emeralds.**

**Chris: One important thing, Michael doesn't like flames or dumb requests like adding characters from a show that was a mini series (ex of shows, Fooly Cooly and Paranoia Agent). So to Aquasprite, leave him and his friends alone, you sick stacker.**

**Amy: Tell it like it is, Chris.**

**Big: Michael doesn't own anything.**

**Charmy: Please review.**

**Rouge: Later**

Chapter 5: 5th emerald in the mansion

Now with 4 emeralds and 3 more to go, the sonic heroes had it easy, now with their friends Chris and the Chaotix, it was nothing in their way. Chris was still baffled form what Sonic, Shadow, and Tails had told him, he wouldn't sit by the two of them. The emerald locater had leaded the sonic team to an old mansion. The mansion was like it hasn't been lived in for a thousand years. Windows broke, trees with no leaves, cobwebs and birds sitting on the roof. Tails, Cream, and Charmy were very frightened, but sonic and the other older members weren't scared. Sonic, Amy, and Espio turned to them and grabbed them by their hands.

"Don't worry, just stay together," said Sonic.

Then thunder hit and Tails, Cream, and Charmy were scared in the speed leader's arms.

"Can you please get off, please?" said Sonic.

"Come on, guys. We have a friend to save," said Chris.

The sonic heroes walk into the mansion and behind them, the door closes automatically.

"Makes you wonder what lived here," said Rouge.

"Let's just stick together and we'll find the emerald," said Amy.

"Right," said the sonic team.

Sonic leads the way into the depths of the mansion. Since they need something to talk about, they talk about their favorite shows.

(All the shows they say our my favorite shows)

"Buffy the vampire slayer, awesome," said Shadow.

"You watch the show, Shadow?" said Rouge.

"Yeah I got into it. It was Very cool around season 6, the relationships between Buffy and Spike, Xander and Anya, and Tara and Willow. Dawn was cool and I felt bad for Willow losing Tara, she went a little," said Shadow

"Crazy?" said Sonic

"Insane?" said Amy.

"Overpowered by magicks?" said Knuckles.

"Ripped a guy's skin off?" said Chris.

"Almost killed her friends and destroyed sunnydale and the world?" said Vector.

"That pretty much sums it up," said Shadow.

"What about Charmed and Will and Grace?" said Tails.

"Charmed awesome, Will and Grace awesome," said Shadow.

"'Friends' was a cool show," said Espio.

"Yeah, nothing says funny then cool sitcoms," said Tails.

"True that," said Shadow.

The heroes enter the Dining room and the floor creaked.

"Uh, maybe someone should stay…" said Tails, but his words were cut off as he, Cream, Shadow, and Chris fell into a hole in the floor.

"Tails!" said Sonic.

"Cream!" said Amy.

"Shadow!" said Rouge.

"Chris!" said Knuckles.

As the dust cleared, they see the four of them safety on the floor.

"We'll get the emerald, stay there," said Tails and they continue on.

A few minutes later, they made it to the basement and saw the glow od the chaos emerald. Before they walk to the emerald, shadow began to see another memory. Shadow was walking along side Professor Gerald and Maria.

"_So Doctor, why did you create me and that cannon?" said Shadow._

"_Well, I create you to be the prefect life form and to have power that can surpass all, the cannon is used as a last resort. So Maria, did you have a question?" said Gerald._

"_Yes, can you tell me what you know on ancient echidna history and on Chaos?" said Maria._

"Shadow?" said Chris.

Shadow opens his eyes t see Chris holding the gray emerald.

"Oh sorry Chris, Let's warp back to Sonic and the others," Said Shadow and he, Tails, Chris, and Cream warp back to Sonic and the others. After they show the emerald, they return to the tornado and continue talking.

"Why does people always spam and flame?" said Amy.

"They have no lives and they do themselves to amine and stuff," said Knuckles.

"True," said Chris.

**Character's corner**

**Michael: That is chapter 5, and sorry it's short, but still have lot of work to do, so later.**


	6. 6th emerald in the ocean

Maria's return

Chapter 6

**Michael: Alright, chapter 6. After this is the last chapter of this story. I had a lot of fun making this story, as this was my first idea of Fanfiction to Sonic. So I'll say this, I do not own Sonic of the characters except the characters I created. Please review. Later.**

* * *

Chapter 6: 6th Emerald under the ocean.

Now with 5 emeralds and more left to find, the Sonic Heroes still have lot to do. Shadow was still thinking about the rest of the memory and hope he sees the rest of the memory. Amy discuss to the crew that her house is so big, that it's lonely at home, so she ask them if they want to move in with her. Sonic said sure and all of them agreed. Cream said that she's starting school next week and hope her mother, Vanilla will let her live with them. Tails said the emerald locater has found the next emerald at Seaside Beach. So Tails flew the plane to the beach. Tails mad it to the beach and packed the plane at the parking lot. The heroes see the open sea.

"So, the emerald's in the ocean," asked Sonic

"Yes," responded Tails.

"We really have to go do there?" said Knuckles upset.

"Yes, this is for Shadow, his friend is counting on us," said Rouge.

"Well, all we need is a submarine," said Chris.

"Let's check the boat shop and see if they have a sub," said Vector.

The Sonic Heroes walks into the boat shop to ask for a sub.

"Hello, welcome to the Seaside boat shop, How can I help you?" said the Clerk.

"We need a sub to enter the water to find a chaos emerald. Do you have one?" asked Amy.

"Yes, check over by where the ships are in and you'll see a sub," said the clerk.

"Thank you," said the Sonic Heroes.

They left the boat shop and went to the docks to find a Sub.

"That'll do, time to enter the sea," said Sonic.

With the help of Vector and Knuckles, they push the sub into the water. When they entered the sub, Tails took the wheel and the sub drift into the sea. The sub dived into the water and Sonic and the others were amaze of the sea bed.

"So, where's the emerald?" asked Cream.

"Is a few minutes in this area" said Tails.

The sub continued to get through the ocean bed. Shadow was busy sleeping and remembers the rest of the memory.

"_Well, Maria and Shadow, thousand of years ago, there lived an ancient group of Echidnas that lived on the floating isle, Angel Island," said Gerald Robotnik._

"_Angel island, you been there before," said Shadow._

"_Yes, and I learned enough about the past," said Gerald and the three turned to a bio room, "You see, a young female echidna named Tikal was friends with the god of water named Chaos,"_

"_That's where the name Chaos emerald comes from," said Maria._

"_Yes. You see, her father and the people were having wars against each other and her father wanted to use the emeralds for power and all the chaos made the water creature, Chaos become a destructive water monster and was ready to destroy the whole of the island. Then Tikal used this ancient chant, 'servers of the 7 chaos' and sealed Chaos into the Master Emerald and possibly Tikal herself. The emeralds became the Chaos emeralds and the echidna tribe disappeared and maybe there are still some left," said Gerald._

"_And Shadow is based on the Mural predicting a hedgehog fighting a robot with the Master Emerald," said Maria._

"_Yes, that's all I can tell you. Now, I have work to finish so I'll see you two later," said Gerald and walks into the room. Shadow and Maria walks away._

The Memory ended and Shadow woke up.

"Shadow, you're awake. Well, we have good news and bad news," said Sonic.

"What?" said Shadow slurring up.

"Well, the good is we found the emerald," said Tails.

"That's great!" said Shadow excitedly.

"But the bad news is, come on," said Rouge and pulls Shadow to the front of the Sub to see they are in front of an underwater base.

"So snap, Eggman's got it. Well, we're not going to give up," said Shadow

The sub goes into the base and exits the Sub.

"Finally, fresh air," said Sonic and sighs, "So, let's get the emerald from Eggman,"

The Sonic Heroes begin their journey through the base. It was very quiet, except when several Egg pawns came in their way. Sonic and Knuckles took down the robots and continued on.

"So, when we bring Maria back, should we let Maria live with us?" asked Rouge.

"Sure, thanks," said Shadow

"Once we get and emeralds and revive her, I'll place the emeralds safely in the vault in my lab," said Tails.

"So Amy, want are you going to do after this is over?" said Sonic.

"Beats me, but I just I'll be hanging with Cream and Rouge at Mall. I mean, we are the only girls in a group of boys," said Amy.

"Yeah, you know, there are 3 girls and 8 boys and one robot," said Espio.

"Yeah, and we are good friends," said Big.

"You know what mess is up with the Sonics fanbase, they call us stupid things. When Sonic X was dubbed by 4kids or the original Japan version, they call Chris a whinny, useless, in love with Sonic, Gary Stu," said Cream.

"That's not nice, you can't call people that, no matter what they act," said Amy.

"Yeah, every since, they treat Chris like a doormat and no useful to our team," said Sonic.

"And if been on Fanfiction, there are a lot of SonicXChris yaoi. I'm scarred for life now," said Cream.

"There are lots of Sonic and Amy fanfiction," said Knuckles.

"True," said everyone including Sonic.

"And a lot of Cream and Tails and Sonic and Sally," said Knuckles.

"Who's Sally?" said Rouge.

"A character in the Sonic the Hedgehog TV show," said Knuckles.

"Cool," said Rouge.

They journeyed deeper till they found themselves on the railing to see Eggman with the pink emerald. The Sonic Heroes listen in.

"Now with Metal out the way, I came rule station square and some the world, but where are the other emeralds?" said Eggman.

"How are going to get the emerald from him?" said Sonic.

"The old fashion way," said Shadow and says in a load voice, "Hey, Eggman!"

Eggman turns and sees the Sonic Heroes on the railing. Shadow and then the rest of the heroes jumped down to the area and entered a battle pose.

"So, Sonic and his little friends are together, so where are the rest of the emeralds?" said Eggman.

"It doesn't matter, just give us the emerald," said Shadow and holds out his hand.

"I don't think so," said Eggman and Eggman's robots surrounded the Heroes, "Now give me the Emeralds in your possession,"

"I don't think so," said Sonic and used Blue tornado and sucked up the robots and Knuckles used his fist to punch the robots, and Tails used his Tail swipes and destroyed the last of them.

Shadow then took out one of the emeralds and used Chaos control to freeze time. With time stopped, he grabs the emerald and return to the others. Time resumes and Eggman sees the emerald was gone. He sees the emerald in Shadow's hand and he laughed.

"Well, this was fun but we got someone to bring back. So, we will see you around, doctor," said Shadow.

'You are not going anywhere," said Eggman and bigger robots surround them.

"We need a way to stop the robots and get out of here," said Cream.

"What about our Team Blasts and we can beat them," said Vector.

"Good idea," said Sonic.

First up was Team Sonic…

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles used their Team Blast, Sonic overdrive to beat the first robot with Sonic's light speed dash.

Next is Team Dark…

Shadow, Rouge, and Omega used their Team Blast, Chaos Inferno and used Chaos control and Omega fires a laser around with Rouge carrying him.

Next is Team Rose…

Amy, Cream, and Big used their Team Blast, Flower festival which gave the three shields and were invincible for the time being. Amy then used Tornado hammer which send the robot flying, Cream then attacks it with Cheese, and Big hits the robot with his Umbrella-fishing rod.

And lastly team Chaotix…

Espio, Charmy, and Vector used their Team Blast, Chaotix recital, and playing a guitar, drum, and Vector on a microphone, their singing and playing destroyed the last robot.

Eggman was shocked to see they beat them so quickly. The Espio throws a kunai at the button on the wall that says "self destruct". The Base began to rumble as The Sonic heroes turned back to the sub. They made it to the sub and quickly escaped the base.

Before Eggman enters his escape pod, he says, "You'll pay for this, Sonic Heroes!" the pod flies out the base as it's begin to blow. Now back in the surface, the base explodes and they see a rush of water fly into the sky. It felt like rain when it falls on the sub. 6 emeralds down, one more to go, can the Sonic Heroes get the last one? Atay tuned.

* * *

**Michael: Please review.**

**Sonic: later.**

**Shadow: Keep a look out for more Sonic stories on your way.**


	7. Final emerald and Maria's revival

Maria returns

Chapter 7

* * *

**Michael: after a lot of hard work, here is the final chapter of Maria returns. I had soon much fun writing this story, but all things must end. So here we go, I don't own the sonic series except the stuff I created.**

**Sonic: Please review.**

**Shadow: later.**

**Vector: Keep a look out for Michael's reviews on other stories.**

**Amy (puts up a link to ): Will do.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Final Emerald and Maria's revival.

**(After this story, I will work on my next projects, one is "The other Potter" and the next is the story that introduces my OCC, Sonia Rose." Fusion and the gifted child", that story will be up next year. I still have lot to do, so now let's get it stated)**

The Sonic Heroes, now with 6 of the 7 emeralds, continued their adventures. Shadow looks at the ground below and is glad that he has good friends. A year ago when Sonic and Shadow met, he believe that Maria's promise was to get revenge on the people of Mobius using the Eclipse cannon. But thanks to Amy and her friends, he remembers the promise and helped Sonic saved the Ark from crashing into the world. Shadow doesn't remember how he survived the fall to Mobius, but all he cares about is finding the last emerald and bring Maria back. Tails tells everyone on the plane that the last emerald is at the top of the icecap mountain. Vector and the Chaotix see the mountain and told Tails to land on the base of mountain. The Tornado lands at the base of the mountain and the 13 heroes see the very high mountain. When the heroes jumped out the plane, Knuckles and Rouge were hold back by Big and Vector.

"What are you doing?" they said.

"We have to get this finish and you two can't slow us down," said Sonic.

"But." said Rouge.

Then they all turned their heads in an evil way.

"GET…BACK…IN…THE…TORNADO!" they yelled.

They walk backwards nervously and ran yelling at the top of their lungs. The Chaotix said they'll keep them company, so they went back to the plane.

"Good, see you in a bit," said Sonic

"Okay, later guys," said Espio to the others.

Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Omega, Amy, Cream, Big, Cheese, and Chris left the plane and leaves Knuckles, Rouge, and the Chaotix there. The heroes walk to the icecap mountain. Sonic remembers when he came here during the chaos saga.

"Old times, isn't it?" said Amy.

"Yeah," said Sonic.

Sonic lead the crew to the mountain to see the glow of the yellow emerald.

Amy holds one the emeralds and it began to glow too.

"The chaos emeralds act like magnets to attract each other. And we use the emerald and we can find the others" Tails explains.

"So we just use the emeralds to get to the other," said Sonic, holding the blue emerald.

"Exactly, but it's really freezing," said Chris, wearing a coat and holding the Grey emerald.

"Don't worry, Chris. We just have to get the emerald," said Cream, who was holding the pink emerald.

"Right, but let's be careful. Eggman's robots could be up there," said Shadow holding the red emerald.

"We've went through so much getting to this point," said Big, holding the purple emerald.

"Yeah, we beat Chaos, the Biolizard, Metal Sonic, and everything that came our way," said Tails, holding the sky blue emerald.

"An innocent girl died on that Ark. It's our mission to save her," said Amy, holding the green emerald.

"Let's go," said Omega.

The Sonic Heroes run up the mountain. There were a lot of bandit robots up there, but they were beaten. They made to the top of the mountain, and their emeralds glowed brighter. And the Final emerald was in the ice.

"We found it," said Amy.

"Now we have to get it out," said Chris.

"It's going to take all out us to break the ice," said Sonic.

Sonic rolls into a ball and hits it with spin dash. Cream also did what Sonic did and used spin Dash. Tails used Tail swipes and Amy hits the ice with her Hammer. Big whacks the ice with is fishing rod and Omega fires his machine gun. Chris watches as his friends didn't gives up and turns to Shadow. Shadow also rolls into a ball and uses Spin Dash. The Heroes gives it all of their power to try to break the ice, when they finally broke the ice and shards fly. And in Omega's arm was the Yellow emerald… They had all the emeralds.

"We did it!" yelled Tails.

But Tails yelled to loud and the snow on the peak begins to fall.

"Avalanche!" yelled Cream.

The heroes see snowboards and used them to go down the mountain as the snow follows them. Sonic was in front, Tails and Shadow behind them, with everyone at the rear.

"Best adventure ever," excited Sonic.

"Agreed!" said Shadow.

"Better than of battling with Metal Sonic?" said Amy.

"True," said Chris.

They made back to the base of the mountain, with the snow following them. Rouge, Knuckles, and the Chaotix turned to see their friends and the snow. The five scream as the snow buries the plane and them. The heroes popped their heads out the Snow and looks at each other and laughs, even Shadow.

"You have a good smile, Shad," said Rouge.

Shadow looks at her and smiled.

* * *

Now in the air—

With the plane out of the snow, they flew to the location of the ark. The plane lands at the desert where the Space Colony Ark was. The Heroes got out the plane and walks into the Ark. As Team Dark leads them to the room, they remember everything that happens in the Ark: The battles, the discoveries, and everything that they witness. Shadow leads the team to the secret room and enters the code Maria. Sonic and Co walk into the room and Tails and Cream came to the capsule holding Maria.

"She looked so peaceful," said Cream.

Tails walks to the machine and sees where the emerald should go. Tails puts the sky blue emerald in the first slot and it glowed before it locked it.

"Guys, put your emeralds into here," said Tails.

The Friends did what Tails said and put each emerald in; first was Sonic, then Cream, Then Amy, then Chris, then Omega, and last but not least, Shadow. The emeralds glowed and lock into place and the machine was ready to go. Tails walks to the controls and activated the machine. The emeralds glowed altogether as not only they glowed, but the capsule containing Maria. Maria's capsule turned completely white from the lights as everyone couldn't keep their eyes off the machine. The whole room filled up with light and steam as the machine was almost ready to bring her back. The sound of the capsule opening meaning the process was complete. In the capsule, Maria's arm moved as her fingers clutched into a fist. Her eyes opened to see her sky-blue pupils. She took her head from the pillow and sees her surroundings. The steam cleared so she can see the Sonic Heroes by the machine. Her gaze went to Shadow, who looked like he could cry.

"Sha…dow," she said in a weak voice.

Maria puts her hands on the edge of the capsule and gets out it and she look like she would trip. Shadow walks up to her and catches her. Maria begins to speak up in her cheerful voice.

"Shadow, you alive… I'm alive. Thank you," said Maria.

"Well, I don't do it without my friends," said Shadow and point to Sonic and his friends.

"And you are?" she said, out of Shadow's arms.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog," said Sonic.

"Miles Plower, but you can call me Tails," said Tails.

"Knuckles the Echidna," said Knuckles.

"Rouge the Bat," said Rouge.

My name E-123 Omega," said Omega.

"Amy Rose," said Amy.

"My name's Cream the Rabbit, and this is my special chao friend, Cheese," said Cream.

"Chao," squeaked Cheese.

"Name's Big the cat," said Big.

"I'm Espio the Chameleon," said Espio.

"I'm Charmy Bee," said Charmy.

"I'm Vector the Crocodile," said Vector.

"And I'm Chris Throndyke," said Chris.

Maria looks at them and smiled.

"Nice to meet you," said Maria.

"Maria, do you remember what happen when G.U.N attacked the Ark?" said Shadow.

Maria closed her eyes and remembers the day. She looked angry and remembers the soldier that shot her.

"Shadow, how long has it been?" she said sternly.

"50 years," he said.

"Ms Robotnik. Was there anyone that could have escaped the Ark?" said Cream.

Maria shrugged.

"Well, who ever survived maybe is somewhere living a good life," said Sonic.

"Maria, if you want to, you can stay and live with us," said Tails.

Maria said looking to Shadow, "Yes,"

"That settles it, now we'll get out of this room," said Sonic and he leads the friends out of the Ark. Maria sees the outside of the Ark and smiles again.

"Mobius," she said

"Yeah, our new home," said Shadow.

They walk back to Tails' plane and board it. As they return to Station Square, it was nighttime and Shadow slept in Maria's arm and Maria was sleeping too. When they made it to Amy's house and on one wanted to go inside, so they slept in the plane; thinking of their best adventure.

* * *

**Michael (Claps along side the Sonic Heroes): And it's done!**

**Maria: That was a great story, Michael.**

**Michael: Thank you, Maria. I like to thank the readers you read this and my reviewers. **

**Sonic: So we should say our good-byes?**

**Michael: I think so. Thank you so much for reading Maria returns. So this is me, Michael AKA Oathkeeperriku08.**

**Sonic Heroes: And we're the Sonic Heroes.**

**Michael: Join me next time in what ever fanfic I do. **

**Charmy: see you then. **


End file.
